Albus Severus and the Birthday Party
by anti albus severus
Summary: Rose is having a family birthday party. Everyone whose anyone is gonna be there. Albus Severus wants in. Will being a party crasher work? oneshot


**Albus Severus and the Birthday Party**

Albus Severus Potter was an odd boy, even in wizard standards. He was very annoying and he infuriated everyone, including his parents. He also thought he was a global sensation because he was Harry Potter's son. He encompassed his room with pictures of his dad. He had no friends because everyone thought he was annoying and creepy.

One night Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione Weasley came over. They brought their kids Rose and Hugo. Albus Severus's brother, James, and sister, Lily, played with their cousins. His parents, Harry and Ginny, talked to Ron and Hermione. Albus Severus played with his magnet. As James and Lily came near, Ron pulled them over. "Hey guys Rose is having a family birthday party this weekend." whispered Ron.

"Yes!" James and Lily yelled.

"Shhh…! Albus Severus is restricted from this party!" said Ron.

"Even better!" said James.

Ron said "You must vow not to tell Albus Severus."

"Okay!" said James and Lily.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise. They saw that Albus Severus had knocked over his mother's favorite vase. "Albus Severus, you inept oaf! You broke Mum's favorite vase!" said James. "Those are groundless remarks!" Albus Severus said pompously.

"You will be famished tonight Albus Severus!" said Ginny.

"You are a naughty boy Albus Severus!" Hermione scolded.

"Be quiet you filthy little Mudblood!" Albus Severus snarled to Hermione.

"You bigot!" said Harry. Albus Severus didn't hear because he was waylaid by Ron.

"Get him dad!" said Hugo, as Ron punched Albus Severus.

"That's enough!" said Hermione, constraining Ron. Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo decided to leave. "You ruin everything Albus Severus!" said Harry.

It was the day of the party and Albus Severus still didn't know about it. He thought, "The family is going somewhere and they have presents, this is a real enigma. " He thought he was a sage for figuring it was Rose's birthday. He then thought of an ingenious plan. He would write a note saying he was going to the science museum to play with their water fountains because it was an arid day. He would also say he was bringing his Speedo. "That'll trick them!" he laughed evilly. "I will actually go to the party and denounce my feelings about them not inviting me and ruin the party."

Every single one of Rose's cousins and aunts and uncles were at the party except for Albus Severus. Ron had Hugo hand him the piñata.

"Is that a piñata of Albus Severus?" said Hermione.

"Thank you Agent Obvious!" said Ron. "I thought the moles would have given it away!"

"That's Albus Severus let me at him!" said Harry.

"Harry you hypocrite!" said Ginny.

"You wouldn't want to whack an Albus Severus piñata?" said Harry.

"Well… Okay I would." said Ginny.

"It is so serene without Albus Severus." said Hermione. Everyone else agreed. Ron said "It's time for the Albus Severus piñata!" All of the kids cheered. One thing that Ron didn't know was that Albus Severus was in the piñata. The first one to go was Rose she did not get it open. Then all the other cousins went and no one could get it open, until finally James whacked it hard and it cracked open, releasing a horrible moaning sound. All of the kids ran for the candy, but instead they found Albus Severus! Everyone backed away. "Gross!" said Rose.

"I am here to announce my feelings for you not inviting me to this formal gathering." said Albus Severus pompously.

"Get him!" said Uncle George. Suddenly, Albus Severus was besieged by everyone at the party. "Oh all right Albus Severus; you can stay in the corner. You can only play with your magnet."Ron grumbled.

"Yay!" said Albus Severus. Everyone else groaned.

It was time to have cake and ice cream. Albus Severus said greedily, "What flavor? I'm hungry!"

"What's new fatty?" said James.

"Its chocolate cake and ice cream" said Rose.

"I hate chocolate! I only like cashew flavored cake! You know I'm lactose intolerance!" Albus Severus whined.

"It is what we are having and you can have nothing else! Unless, you want some of Crookshanks's cat food." Said Hermione.

"I hate cat food! I only like dog food! That's it, I'm leaving!" said Albus Severus. He then stormed off. Everyone cheered!

**THE END**


End file.
